two children, two parents, a happy life!
by Lifeless-Leaf
Summary: This was the most horrible day for Kanda and that will be for 5 moths, Even worse that the day that someone ate his Soba. He need to raise to children with Allen. How will Kanda survive it and maybe it isn't that bad as he thought. ON HIATUS!


**A/N : Hello people's, here I am writing a DGM fanfic. This story suddenly popped up in my mind and I had the urge to write so Why NOT! HAHAH! Most people's don't like reading this shit and skip this part, but if you read it 'I LOVE YOU'.**

**Summary: This was the most horrible day for Kanda and that will be for 5 moths, Even worse that the day that someone ate his Soba. He need to raise to children with Allen. How will Kanda survive it and maybe it isn't that bad as he thought.**

**Disclaimer : Well everyone knows ( I think ) That I do not own anything Of DGM, only this story, the characters and all that kind of stuff belongs to Katsura Hoshino!**

**Warning: THis story containts boyxboy, Don't like it, just don't read it. Rated M for in later chapters.**

**Well enough of my bla bla bla bla shit... Let's begin the story!****  
**

**CHAPTER 1: WORST DAY EVER!**

"WHAATTTT! WHY THE FUCK AM I THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE DOING THIS, YOU FUCKING RETARD!: Yelled Kanda as he was ready to slice someone in a blink of a second. This was the most horrible day for Kanda. Even worse than the day that someone ate his Soba. He didn't want this, why must god be so mean to him. Did he deserved something like this. Although everyone knows that he's not the kindest person in the world, but even for him was this going to be a little too far.

"Please calm down Kanda, I know you don't like it. But you are the only one who can do this!: Said Komui trying to calm Kanda down without coming near him. Komui hates this kinds of moments when exorcist didn't want to do their missions. Most of them are always from Kanda, but this time he already knew that Kanda wouldn't accept this kind of job easily.

"Tchh!: That was the only answer that came from Kanda's mouth. Most of the time was this the answer from Kanda if he's accepting the mission much to his despise. But Komui told him only a little bit of the mission, if he's going to tell the other part of the mission, he would end like minced meat.

"Do you still need me, if not, I'm leaving": Said Kanda.

"Kanda, you need information about your mission as a parent": Said Komui without realizing that he just said the word 'PARENT', before he thought about that, Kanda already pointed his sword to Komui, already to make minced meat of him. " DON'T fucking say that! Do you really have a death wish? ": Said Kanda with a killing intent.

Komui just took a step backwards from the sword and walked to his desk. He grabbed some papers from there and read them in silence. After a few seconds he stood up and looked at Kanda with a serious face. Not the scared face he had a few minutes ago. " Listen , Kanda, this is no time to be arguing, so listen. This is your mission and you should fulfill it. You will be the parent of two little kids. One's a girl and the other is a boy. They're actually a twin. Well, everyone knows that you're not so well be able to deal with children, so that's why you're not doing this mission alone". Kanda directly frowned his eyebrows when he heard that he's not going to do this mission solo. He hate to work with people's, he likes to do everything alone, even if it is to deal with children.

"The two children's are originally from an exorcist who died 8 years ago. Their parents died when they were born, so they were raised in a lab. They don't know how the world looks like, they only lived since their birth in the lab. I want you to give them a happy life, do some things with them, let them experience the world and have fun. Btw, they don't have a name, they have numbers, so I would like you and your partner to invent names for them. Do you understand your mission. This mission will last for 5 months. ": Said Komui as he quickly explained everything.

"I understand, and you, you keep saying I and that fucking partner of me, but who the hell is my partner": Said Kanda in an irritated way.

Komui looked at Kanda and laughed at him with a worried face. " Listen Kanda, I didn't make this pair and you have to live with that person for 5 month, otherwise the children will think that the parents had an affair or that they got divorced. K-Kanda, you already accepted this mission and please don't hit me. I got nothing to do with this, b-but your partner will be A-A"

"Just say that damn name": Yelled Kanda while waiting for an answer.

"Your p-partner will be A-Allen": Said Komui as he directly hid under the desk to prevent that Kanda would kill him.

Kanda kept to stay calm but so much things were right in his mind now! "_ WHATTTT! Why the hell do I have to be partners with that damn Moyashi? And to make it worse, I will live with him for fucking five month, Come on, This is humiliation._". Kanda tried to hold his anger and took a deep breath. "Does the Moyashi already know this".: Asked Kanda while crying deep inside his heart.

Komui finally stood up from his desk and looked at him with astonished eyes. " Well, he already knows this a whole week. I was a little bit afraid to say this earlier, so I decided to wait 'till the last moment. "

Kanda still looked at him calmly. Seriously! He really wanted to hit that man 'till he was knock- out. He just wanted to hit someone right now to release his anger. First he should be for 5 months a parent, secondly, it's not one kid, no! It's a twin and thirdly, his partner was that damn Moyashi!. Could this day be any worse. " When will the mission start? ": Kanda asked still holding in his anger.

" One o'clock, that's an hour from now on": Komui said back.

Without saying anything walked Kanda away from that shitty man and went to his bedroom. He put his sword against the wall and lay on his bed. "  
_Komui said I will spent 5 months together with the kids and that Moyashi, but as far as I now. There isn't a big room for all of us. When I was pointing my sword at him I saw a paper in his hand with mother and father written on it, but there were no names. So that means one of us is going to be the mother._". Kanda lay down on his bed for a few minutes and came to a conclusion.

" No fucking hell I will be the fucking mother! ":

**One o'clock**

Kanda still was lying on his bed , 'till he saw that it was time to go to Komui to begin his mission. He stood up, picked up his sword that lay against the wall, opened the door and walked to Komui's office. After a few minutes he opened the door and already saw Allen sitting on a chair. There were no sign of the children. "Where are the children?": He asked while looking around.

"We can't let them enter the room before both the parents are here.": Said Komui. Even if this was humiliation for Kanda. It was surely enjoyable.

Kanda looked at Allen with a broken face or. Allen realized that someone looked at him and turned his head. " Why are you looking, Kanda": Asked Allen in a kind voice. Kanda had the urge to vomit but held it in. " I just realized that I have to live with you for 5 fucking months": Said kanda. Before Allen could say something clapped Komui in his hands and announced that the children could enter the room.

Kanda and Allen looked at the door impatiently. When the door went open, entered two little kids around the age of eight the room. The little girl had a ponytail, she really looked like Kanda, only a female version. The boy looked almost the same as Allen, only younger.

Komui looked astonished at the kids and laughed. "HAHAH! Kanda, Allen, Are you both sure that they are not your children, ahah, they look the same.".

Kanda and Allen looked with anger at Komui and yelled. " DUDE! We're both mens, how the hell can we bare child's. Suddenly the children ran with full speed towards Allen and Kanda. Both of them hugged Kanda and then Allen. When they were done they looked at each other and laughed. The girl that looks like Kanda jumped on Allen and hugged him. " Father, I love you!": She Said with tears in her eyes.

Kanda was so shocked that he held his breath and stood stiffly. "_WHATTTT! AM I THE MOTHER, COME ON THIS CAN'T BE, THAT MOYASHI LOOKS MORE LIKE A WOMAN THAN I. FUCK THIS WORLD!_". Kanda turned his head as he felt that someone hugged him. It was the little boy. "Mother! I love you!".

Allen couldn't withstand it anymore and laughed. Kanda tried to hold his anger and looked at the kid. " Why are you calling me mother and not Father?": He asked. The two children laughed and answered at the same time. " HAhaha, of course are you the mother, you are so beautiful. Mothers are always beautiful and you have long hair!" : Said the children cheerfully.

Allen laughed and looked at Kanda. " Yes, my dear wife, you know you're really wonderful" : Said Allen sarcastically. Actually it was the truth. In his opinion was Kanda beautiful and handsome, but there was no way he was going to say that.

Kanda looked at everyone and closed his eyes so it just might be a stupid nightmare and that's all. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and say everyone.

" This will be the fucking longest five months ever!"

****

And what did ya think , did I wrote the first chappiee very well...

**Seriously, this idea suddenly came when I was watching 'the walking dead' and that story goes about zombies so...( If you don't know what that is, search it on google )**

**Btw, review or anything else, seriously I lack of motivation and I really want that. And I am not someone who begs someone to review, it's just..everyone likes it if someone gets a review,. ( I could swear that I am not the only one who likes to get reviews). XD**

**See ya next time!...  
**


End file.
